Rules
Please do not vandalize any pages. Vandalism would count as removing all or some content from pages, or adding inappropriate content to pages. #Please respect everyone. Do not harass other users, and do not come here just to target another user. In other words, please don't bring cross-wiki drama here. ##This would also mean no flaming, purposely offending, or being annoying or toxic in any way. ##This includes respecting the staff if they tell you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. ##If you get blocked from another wiki (whether it's falsely or justly), please do not target the admins from said wiki here and don't try to cry to this wiki's admins as there is nothing we can do about it and from here on out you will just be ignored for that reason. #Be sensitive when posting comments to avoid unintentionally offending others. Offensive comments, whether intentional or not, will be deleted and you will get a reminder. ##Posting comments about any controversial subject, whether intentional or not, would count as violating this rule and you can get instantly blocked for it. The only exception to this is if you have a question or concern about said subject or the comment you posted does not have the risk of potentially angering others. #No edit warring. This is a serious offense and if it goes on for long enough or if you start multiple it can get you instantly blocked. #Swearing is now allowed, but not excessively. If you swear excessively or use offensive racial slurs, you will be in violation of the rules. #Do not spam or disturb others. Doing so really only damages your reputation and gets you in trouble with the staff on this wiki. #Framing others for a rule you broke is a serious offense and can get you permanently banned. ##Defending users who are clearly in the wrong is not traditionally breaking a rule, but you really shouldn't be encouraging them. #There are only a number of admins and bureaucrats on the wiki and it's going to stay that way. The Applications forums have been taken down. You will get a higher promotion when an admin deems you ready. ##Asking for admin or bureaucrat wouldn't be violating the rules but it would only make you look stupid and would also decrease your chances of actually becoming one at some point. ###Asking repeatedly would fall under spamming and disturbing. ###Threatening us or insulting us would get you either a warning or a block depending on the severity and would also basically ensure that you never become an admin unless you prove that you have grown up since then. #If you are going to undo an edit, have a reason. Don't undo it for no reason at all. #Keep your personal information to yourself (could lead to your account becoming sabotaged and gets you banned for 2 hours immediately with no reminders or warnings, and remember that no admin or bureaucrat would ever ask you for your password). #Do not hack other users (if caught you will get indefinitely banned on the spot). #Good grammar is recommended, but if you're unsure about something we're here to help. #Do not close or delete reminders or warnings. Blocks you can close/delete once they expire since there are separate records for blocks, but your chat wall IS the record for past warnings/reminders, so don't delete or close them otherwise you'll have one more thing on your record. #Do NOT edit other people's user pages without permission, even if they are inactive. #Please insert true information. This rule is very important, so anyone who breaks this instantly gets a ban. ##This includes removing the info that Meegee is Weegee's brother. To be clear, this wiki has a different storyline and lore from Weegeepedia. ##Trying to shape up ANYTHING on this wiki to fit Weegeepedia's lore will get you blocked (i.e. Suteegee and Sqeegee are best friends). Likewise, trying to shape up anything on Weegeepedia to fit our lore will get you blocked there. #Please do not make edits that are entirely useless and not necessary at all. This is not really a rule, as you will not get banned for this, but just recommended, because these edits will be undone. ##This includes making edits only for the purpose of obtaining badges. We take editing pages very seriously here on Russmarrs2 Rise of Sqeegee Wiki. #No sockpuppetry. This means creating or using an alt for the sole purpose of bypassing your ban. Any socks will increase your ban time. ##The only instance where this is an acceptable gesture is if you got falsely blocked from this wiki and you need to vouch for yourself. If this is the reason, regardless of whether or not we decide to unblock you, you will not get any extended block time, but the sock will be blocked until the main's block expires. ##If we discover that you are using a "secret sock" (an alternate account to bypass blocks but you act like a different person on the wiki and never tell us who you really are) you will get an instantaneous permanent ban. Being honest about using a sock will just increase ban time, but not to a permanent degree unless if it keeps happening. #If there is a conversation between two people on a message wall, unless if your response is both related to the topic and respectful, please do not intrude on others' conversations. ##This would especially include commenting on warnings or block notifications given to fellow contributors. Attempting to mind an admin's business is a much more serious offense than minding a fellow contributor's business, but both of them can lead to warnings and blocks. Chat Rules #Please do not spam at all, whether that is repeatedly saying the same thing or emoticon spam. ##ASCII art is allowed but you can't be salty if you get cut off and if you continuously attempt to create it this will indeed fall under spamming. #Do not harass other users, again. #Do not sockpuppet to avoid chat bans. It will increase your chat ban time. #Any rule above that may apply while speaking in the chatroom. Chat Moderator Rules #Have a reason if you are going to kick or ban someone from chat. A good reason, too. Any false kicks can lead to a warning and if either they go on long enough or somebody is falsely banned you will be demoted. ##This would count as banning people from chat because it is a private chat session. Go on another wiki chat if you want it to be private. If it is between two people, use private messaging. #Any rule above that may apply to being a chat moderator. Rollback Rules #Have a good reason to revert edits. #Any rule above that may apply to reverting edits. Admin Rules #Give people at least two warnings before blocks if they didn't break one of the more serious rules mentioned above. ##You can give other admins warnings and blocks, but only if they genuinely broke the rules, and even then it is still not advised because they are of equal authority. #Don't block the founder (although he can unblock himself), because, why would you even block the founder? #Because blocking someone keeps them from contributing here for a period time, you should have a good reason and include proof in your warnings/block notifications so that we can ensure they weren't blocked for nothing. #If a person was blocked or had his/her rights revoked and you're going to unblock or give them their rights back, please discuss with the admin who blocked or revoked the rights first on the Unblocking/Returning Rights Board. If you instantly do this without the approval of the latter, you can get in trouble yourself. ##This also applies to bureaucrats especially because they can make others admins and bureaucrats. #Don't unblock people who are obvious threats to this wiki. #Any rule above that applies here. Bureaucrat Rules #No upgrading people to admins or bureaucrats without a good reason. ##On an additional note, it is extremely difficult to get rid of bureaucrat rights, because you have to contact Fandom staff. ##If you indeed break this rule and abuse your rights in any way, we will happily notify Fandom and ensure that you lose your position and so that you can no longer be a "corrupt bureaucrat". #Any rule above that applies here. Forum Rules #Don't spam. #Most of the forums are categorized, so unless if it is a general discussion forum, do not post off-topic responses. Not only is it improper conduct but it is also annoying as hell. #Please do not rename threads created by others, nor should you request to have it removed just because "you don't like the content". This is rude and disrespectful to the person who made the thread. Always consult the person who made it if you feel like it needs to be renamed. #If you are socking for the purpose of appealing your ban, do not create drama in the forums or anywhere else and make the admins look like the villains. Doing so will get you banned longer. #Any rules that may apply while on the forums. Forum Moderator Rules #Do not remove or restore anyone's replies or the thread for no reason, unless if it's your reply or your thread. #Do not close or re-open the thread for no reason, unless if it's your thread. #Do not make announcements unless it happens to be news that applies here and is really important. ##For example, don't make an announcement about how you love macaroni and cheese. #Do not move threads between boards unless if it's in the wrong board. #If you're going to manage a board, do not vandalize or spam it. #Any rules that may apply while moderating the forums. Content Moderator Rules #Do not delete or protect pages for no good reason. #If a threatening page is made, delete it and notify an admin to block the user. #Any rule that may apply towards content moderating. Warnings/Blocks #Reminder: Given if you break a classic rule. #Warning: Given if you break a more severe rule or have been given 5 reminders. #2 hour block: Blocks the person from the website for 2 hours. #1 day block: Blocks the person from the website for 1 day. #3 day block: Blocks the person from the website for 3 days. #1 week block: Blocks the person from the website for 1 week. #2 week block: Blocks the person from the website for 2 weeks. #1 month block: Blocks the person from the website for 1 month. #3 month block: Blocks the person from the website for 3 months. #6 month block: Blocks the person from the website for 6 months. #1 year block: Blocks the person from the website for 1 year. #Indefinite block: If you have already broken every single rule at least once, you will be blocked for as long as your account is still a thing on Fandom. The only chance of you being unblocked in this situation is by having a really good appeal. Once you are in this state, account creation will be disabled and you will not be able to contribute to this wiki anymore. Chat Warnings/Bans #Reminder (kick) #Warning (kick) #2 hour ban #1 day ban #3 day ban #1 week ban #2 week ban #1 month ban #3 month ban #6 month ban #1 year ban #Indefinite ban Blocking Powers There are 5 abilities and 3 abilities that you will be able to know once blocked. *None: Does not do anything. This block does not do anything to you. *Account Creation Disabled: Blocks all your alt accounts. This block is usually not placed unless if you are socking or if you've been banned indefinitely. *Email block: Disables the abillity to contact an admin. This block is placed if we find out that you're spamming on our emails. *Cannot Post On Own Message Wall: Disables the abillity to post on your message wall while blocked. Note: We will only put this block on if you are breaking the rules on your message wall while blocked. *Probation: Not a traditional block, but this means that you have been broken a really bad rule in the past and it is encouraging admins to take extra caution and keep a careful eye on your user page and message wall, as well as any edits you make, in other words, placing you on what is called an admin watchlist. Category:Policy Category:Community